Respect
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Wade is more then interested then forcing some ‘respect’ out of Dan. This sort of emotion is brought out by jealousy. Nothing too graphic, if any at all. Dan X Wade.


Title: Respect

Chapter: One shot

Rating: M

Pairing: Dan X Wade

Warning: Male to Male contact. If you do not like, do not read.

Summary: Wade is more then interested then forcing some 'respect' out of Dan. This sort of emotion is brought out by jealousy. Nothing too graphic, if any at all. Dan X Wade.

Other: Enjoy.

It was a jealous sort of guilt that he held to himself. He couldn't hold much more of it together though. Why was it that Dan was so pig headed, and so 'glory' deprived? Why couldn't the rancher just walk away, with him, and let all of his troubles and worries die then and there? Ben Wade was far too jealous of Dan's wife then any of them could have ever guessed.

He watched though, as he handed the small badge to his son, and then looking down at the ground as he watched William walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. Hazel brown eyes gazed at the rancher as he watched the door, his body seeming only slightly limp as he thought over his situation with his own conscious.

"Dan…" Wade breathed out, looking at the man with a sort of intent. "Why--"

"Shut up, Wade." Dan breathed out, looking over at him, and then through the window. It seemed that he wanted nothing to do with the man at the moment. He looked away.

Wade gave a small grunt, as if laughing to himself. "Hn…I bet you don't talk to her like that." He stated, almost dryly. He looked up though, making sure the rancher heard his comment.

"What did you say to me?" He hissed out, nearly angry with the criminal at the rude statement.

"Your wife." Wade said, looking down for a second, and then drawing his eyes over to him again, "You'd never talk to her like that." He moved slightly, wondering how the man was going to process the statement.

"You have no right talking about her like that." Dan said, moving over to the bed and sitting on it, using his free hand to stroke it through his hair. "It's no right of your's to know how I treat my wife." He said.

Wade made a small snorting sound again, slightly amused that the man was so rude with him. "I don't think it should matter. You'll never be seeing her again…Not if you keep this up." He remarked.

"Stop talking to me…" Dan said out, his shoulder's slinking down, and his breathing heavy.

"Why?" Wade asked, his body standing up, slowly though, as if not to allow the other man to suspect any sort of commotion. He began to speak with a little more cautiousness though, "You'd give your respect to her…Yet here I am…" He trailed off.

"Wade…I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Dan stated dryly. He looked up, catching a glimpse of the criminal standing over him, looking down. He moved quickly, trying to reach for his shot gun. It was no use though, and before he knew it, Dan was covered by the criminal, the chain that connected Wade's hands together now choking him. "Wade!" Dan hissed out, trying to buck his hips.

Wade sat on top of him though, his weight centered onto Dan's mid section. He loosened the grip of the chain and smiled down at Dan, "You give me more respect then her Dan…I'm the one who's here with you now…Not her." He said, his eyes narrowing so that he was looking sharply at the rancher.

Dan moved slowly, then stopped, "What?" He asked, more then confused now. He wasn't sure as to why the criminal had stopped choking him. He also didn't know how to handle the comment.

"You heard me Dan…" Wade said, his voice low. "Show me respect." He stated, as clear as he figured his point to be made to the other man.

"I have no idea what you're talking about-"

Wade leaned down. He silenced the man with a rough kiss. Wade's lips coming down onto Dan's, making sure that the man was unable to talk. If he tried to though, Wade figured that it'd just be an easier opportunity to get his tongue into the small opening. From there, he would be able to rub the inside of the rancher's mouth, tasting him in full.

"Mmm!" Dan moaned under Wade's body. Seconds later, moving more erratically to try and shake the criminal loose.

It gave no hopes though, and Wade was soon breaking the kiss, tilting his head up to look down at the rancher. "Do you understand Dan?" Wade asked again, his voice a little more then sharp.

"Get the hell off of me Wade." Dan seethed out, glaring at the man above him.

"Why don't you start showing me more respect about now…Dan." Wade laughed lightly, his hands moving over Dan's body in an attempt to begin removing Dan's buttons to his shirt.

"Hey!" Dan gasped out. He moved his hands up, grasping Wade's thighs sharply in an attempt to take his mind off of the previous entertainment.

As expected, the movements stopped, and Wade looked slowly down at Dan. He smiled crookedly, "Why Dan…That's a lot of respect to take on…" He laughed lightly, "I don't think you could handle it…" He moved down again, probably moving in for another kiss.

Dan grasped him though, taking hold of the organ in Wade's pants. He gripped firmly, and in an instant, the man arched his back, hissing. "Dan!" He yelled angrily.

"You talk too damn much Wade." He glared up at the man. "Get off of me, or I'll pull your balls right off." He hissed out.

Wade looked down at the man, and quirked an eyebrow. When the rancher gave no look of loosening his grip, it seemed to breath harder. "You're son…William…I could be his father…" He stated.

In the next second that followed, Dan yanked at the man's organ and was recognized with a blow to the face.

"Pa?" Will's voice sounded from behind the door, he slowly began to open it.

"You didn't lock it Dan? What the hell?" Wade asked, his voice slightly pitched at the other man. He had expected the door to be locked because of Dan's insecurities. Though once the door began swinging, creaking while it opened, he felt the man below him thrust up, and jerk around. He could not keep his balance, and was soon tossed to the side, having fallen off of the rancher as well as the bed. "The hell?" He muttered out once hitting the ground with a loud 'thud.'

"Pa?" Will asked again, his voice coming out in a small whisper. "You okay? I thought I heard you making a scene…" The boy stopped though, and seemed to look around at the two men.

Dan gave a small sigh of relief. "Thank God." He said, a small breath escaping his lips as he looked down at Wade.

The criminal lay there on the ground, looking up at the ceiling. "If God had anything to do with it…He would have let us finish…" He muttered out. "I'm gonna' get that respect from you Dan…"

"What's he talking about…Pa?" William asked out, his voice still low.

Dan looked at his son, "Give me a second alone." He said, breathing hard, moving towards the door. He passed Mr. Butterfield who was watching the scene. "Make sure he doesn't move…" He breathed out.

"Hurry back Dan…I'm gonna' be wanting your company again, real soon." He laughed mockingly at the man.

Dan just moved out of the room, rubbing his stomach. He found no sense in saying anything to the criminal to humor him in any way.

End.

One shot, sorry if it isn't that good. I just wanted to try a drabble, or a short muse on what I was thinking while going through the movie again. I thought it would have been a little funny and entertaining if Wade had tried getting a little 'respect' from Dan, but instead of reaching his goals, was 'disrespected' by the rancher. I found this a lot more funny and amusing then any of you, but thanks a lot for humoring me and reading it.

-1-10-10 4:02 PM

-D. D. Darkwriter

In comes the water, and washes out the dirt. Out goes the dirt, and is replaced with mud.


End file.
